Been Waiting
by i was not magnificent
Summary: I've been waiting for you for so long. Now that you're here, I can finally say, I love you. --- Full summary inside. Niley/Nelena. LEGAL.
1. Trailer

**He was her best friends boyfriend  
**_Shows Miley watching Nate and Mikayla flirt_

**She was his girlfriend's best friends  
**_Shows Nate talking to Mikayla and Miley_

**He was sweet  
**_Nate talking to Miley on Face Page_

**Sometimes  
**_Shows Nate fighting with Lily for fun_

**But she didn't care. She was in love with him.  
**_Shows Miley secretly staring at Nate_

**But horrible news came  
**_Shows Nate telling Mikayla and Miley he's moving back to NY_

**The best friend was sad  
**_Shows Mikayla talking to Miley on twitter. Complaining._

**She was devastated.  
**_Shows Miley crying in bed_

**She didn't tell anyone of course  
**_Shows Miley encouraging Mikayla to talk to Nate about staying together._

**She had an idea  
**_Shows Miley writing letters on her bed  
_**She wrote him 10 letters he would never see**

**He moved away, and they moved on. Well, Selena did.  
**_Shows Miley thinking about Nate_

**It was 10th grade. 3 years later.  
**_Shows Nate waking through the high school doors_

**They were both ecstatic  
**_Shows Miley and Mikayla both giving him a hug_

**But of course, the best friend got to him first  
**_Shows Mikayla flirting with Nate again like in grade 7_

**Or did he?  
**_Shows Nate and Miley talking on the middle school field_

**Who gets the guy?**

**The ex?**

**Or the ex's best friend?**

* * *

Up to the grade 7 end, it's the story of my life. In highschool, this is what I hope happenes.

Me : Miley  
My BFF : "Mikayla" (Selena)  
Guy I like : "Nate" (Nick)

Trying to keep it "legal" for once .

5 reviews if you want it?

XoXo GonnaBreakawayxx


	2. Face Page

**Mikayla Russo  
Today at 8:04pm  
i think...i like nate. :S**

I felt my heart stop for a second when I read the exact wrods I had been praying I wouldn't have to hear. Mikayla, one of my best friends for two years now, liked Nate. The guy I liked.

Nate was a new kid, he wasn't here at our school last year. He was sarcastic, VERY sarcastic. Had the most pathetic insults, but somehow, all the girls in the class, including me, liked him. The only person I have ever told is Sonny, not my best friend , my soul sister. Since grade one, I tell her everything. And she does too. She's gonna be so mad when I tell her today at lunch, she knows how much I love him. And she hates Mikayla.

His stupid sarcasm, how cute it is when he smiles, how much he fights with the other girls. Ofcourse, I didn't talk to him. Barely. We were partners in art class in the beggining of the year, and Mikayla and her friend Cody sat behind us. I was ignored, while Nate talked to Mikayla non stop. Atleast Cody talked to me a bit.

Nate was such a jerk back then. Now, he was actually nice to us. Well Mikayla, Sonny, and me. He was always insulting the other girls, like Meghan, and Alyson. But atleast he talked to them. He didn't even LOOK at me .

**Mikayla Russo  
Today at 8:10pm  
MILEY.  
you there?  
what do i do?!**

Mikayla and I had a message on FacePage going, and it had over 200 replies in it, we talked constantly. She was my best friend, I couldn't be selfish and tell her to keep it a secret. But I couldn't even tell her I liked him, I never told anyone that kinda stuff unless it was Sonny. No one else.

I took a deep breathe, and replied.

**Miley Stewert  
Today at 8:12pm  
sorry, had to go get my mom something.  
:O  
you like nate?  
well...i guess you should tell him.  
he clearly likes you too.**

It was true. A couple weeks ago, all the girls were getting really pissed at Mikayla for being such a control freak. She started crying in gym class with one of her friends, and while we were trying to console her, I saw Nate staring from across the basketball court, eyes straight at Mikayla. Clearly concerned. How could I prevent these two to NOT be together?

**Mikayla Russo  
Today at 8:13pm  
really?  
idk.  
maybe i will.  
on the bus?**

They both took the bus, and were "bus buddies." It was sick how much they flirted with eachother. Especially Mikayla. Mandy (my other friend) and I once went to her house, and we had to take the bus. While we were getting on, she shouted, "HEY BUS BUDDY!" Sonny and I started laughing, and he blushed so hard. When we got off, she actually waved to him. I remember my mouth turning into a frown.

**Miley Stewert  
Today at 8:15pm  
sorry.  
keep spacing out.  
tell him.  
only like a month left till school ends.  
k?  
i g2g eat dinner.  
(L) u  
bye.**

I shut off the computer, not waiting for her response. Gonna go cry into my pillow after dinner.

"Talking to Mikayla?" I heard my mother ask, sitting down infront of my typical dinner. Meatloaf. My mothers favorite. Nodding yes to her question, I took a bite.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? REVIEW.

No chapter till Saturday. Going to aunts house for a week. Read last chapter of Don't Forget About Me for full explanation on the bottom :)

XoXo GonnaBreakawayxx


	3. Barbie

I couldn't beleive it.

I sat a few feet away from them, with Sonny by our usual spot by the trophy case. In grade 6 last year, they told us to stand by the trophy case so that they could tell us where to go. We had all liked the spot, so now it was our spot I guess you could say. Next year we would change to the stage, grade 8 territory.

"That is just freaking disgusting." I heard her scoff, still copying my homework from last night. We sat leaning against the wall, all the other girls standing in a circle beside us. I rubbed my jeans, trying to get a mark of sharpie off, trying not to stare at Mikayla and Nate standing at the front doors, Nate's arms around her.

Mikayla looked perfect as usual. Skinny jean shorts, showing off how skinny she was. A long green tshirt and light jacket topped it off. Nate, his usual shorts, and tshirts.

"I can't beleive how much PDA they're showing after only getting together last night." I whispered, staring at them. Sonny laughed again, and when she saw my hurt expression, gave me a hug.

"He just feels sorry for her Miley. Don't worry. Alright? Now help me with this shit." I laughed halfheartingly, and turned around to help my dumb bestie with science.

---

"Oh. My. God." I said dramatically, smiling fakely at Mikayla. She squeled in delight, and I thanked myself for not telling her I like Nate. Look how happy she is!

"He is SO sweet. And it's only like the second day." I laughed along with her, and stopped when David came down the hall. Mikayla's ex, the jerk who broke up with her on FacePage two days before Winter Break. Then he wouldn't talk to her, AT ALL. They were cool now, even though he started dating Lucy, who is hated strongly by Mikayla. And by being bff's with Mikayla, I had to 'hate' David. Don't get me wrong. I didn't like David. He smiled to much and his voice was to low, but he was nice. I felt bad by not talking to him. Ofcourse, Selena absolutley dispised him.

"Yeah, he got me FLOWERS this mroning, and sent me a super nice text when I got up. He's so SWEET, unlike SOME people who break up with girls so they could go after barbies" Barbies. Our nickname for Lucy. I didn't laugh like most times, sad about all the love Mikayla was getting, while I stand here, boyfriendless and lonely. I saw Davids face frown hearing Selena bragging about Nate, and I turned to my locker, trying to calm myself down before I started crying. I was the sensitive one, shoot me.

"I have to go to class now, see you at nutbreak?" Nutbreak= nutrition break. The recess of our middle school. I nodded still facing my locker, and Mikayla walked off. When I turned back around, I saw Nate's arm around her.

* * *

Review? NJK votes? Please?

Thank you guys for the 3 reviews.

I feel really depressed right now, so I'm gonna go listen to Michael Jackson and eat popsicles. Bye.

XoXo GonnaBreakawayxx


	4. Third Wheel

* * *

Officially two weeks have I been a third wheel.

Mikayla dragged along Nate wherever we went, and if he wasn't there, Mandy and I were forced to listen to Mikayla talk on and on about him. Unlike Mandy, I loved hearing about all the sweet things he did. Even if it wasn't gor me, atleast I knew how sweet he is. It made me love him even more. But Mandy, she hated all this lovey dovey stuff.

_"Would you shut up about all this Nate crap and help us finish this damn project already!?" _I remember her exclaiming. I had smiled, that was so

Mandy. She didn't care what people thought bout her, just swear at them behind their backs and move on with your life already. That was her motto.

Atleast I talked with Nate now. He didn't completely ignore me like he did before. The only good thing I could think of this whole relationship going on. We weren't like best friends, but he would say hi to me when I came to school in the morning, he even smiled. Guess I'll have to live with that my school life now. And possibly my entire life if they DO stay together.

"Hey Miley," I heard someone behind me say. Turning around, I met his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Nate!" Shit. I sounded like some barbie. Lucy. Gag much? I couldn't help it. No guy had ever really talked to me, so when he did, I got all excited and my voice went all high and pitchy. Trying to calm myself down, I began talking again.

"How was your night...with Mikayla?" Somehow, she was always in our conversations. Either I brung her up in desperation to keep talking to him, or he did. Atleast we were talking right? Even if it was about her.

"Uh, great. We went to see a movie, and she came to my house after for dinner. We saw The Proposal. And ate some Italian dinner back at my house." Italian dinner. Mikayla hates Italian. Unlike me, I love Italian more than everything.

"Well, that's good. Did Mikayla like it?"

"I think she did. She had this strange look on her face, but she ate it." She did hate it.

"Hey, umh Miley. I know you're like Mikayla's best friend, so could you tell me what she thinks...about, Me?" That's adorable. Asking his girlfriends best friend what she thinks about him. How I wish it was vice versa, he was asking Mikayla what I thought of him.

"She absolutely adores you. She talks about you non stop, and um, yeah." I faked a smile, seeing this face lit up knowing how much Mikayla loved him. I loved her, but why does she always get the guys?

He nodded, smiling and turned around, paying attention to , our teacher. My heart sunk when I saw Mikayla give an air kiss to Nate, who was sitting a couple rows front from us, staring at him. It sunk even more when he pretended to catch it and held his hand to his heart.

- - -

"So what were you and Nate talking about? Not that I suspect you guys. You're my best friend. You'd never do tat to me, i know that." I half smiled, and nodded at her.

"Of course not. Like Brooke Davis once said, Hoes over Broes. remember?" Mikayla, Lily, and I had this nickname thing going on. We all LOVED one tree hill, so we picked one of the girls from the show, and called each other that name. I was Haley, Mikayla was Brooke, and Lily was Peyton.

"I just wanted to know what he thought of the date you guys went on yesterday, and then he asked me what you thought of him, since I am your best friend." She had this "awh!" look on her face, and I tried not to puke.

"I told him that you ADORDED him. So you're welcome," I whispered, trying to smile. What's the use? Mikayla would be to lost in thoughts of Nate to notice. We talked for a couple more minutes, Lily coming in scaring us, and we laughed and waited for the bell till Nate cam along.

"Hey guys," he said, wrapping his arm around Mikayla's shoulders. Thank god they couldn't kiss in school. I'm sure they would have. Lily remembered she forgot her math book in class, so she ran away, winking at Mikayla.

"What's up?" Mikayla asked, and I turned to my locker, leaving them alone.

"Just wanted to say I adore you too." I gagged suddenly into my locker, but ofcourse they didn't notice.

"Hey Miley, want to come with us to bowling tomorrow night? Cody's coming, maybe we can hook you two up," she said, winking at me. I liked CODY, he was nice, and cute and all. But he wasn't Nate.

"Umh, I don't know. Sure, I guess." Mikayla squealed in excitement. I half smiled again, and Nate looked at me funny. Hopefuly he didn't see how down I was suddenly.

"I'm going to go invite Cody, bye!" She and Nate walked off, and I tried to keep my composer.

- - -

"So should I go?" I asked Sonny, who sat beside me on the grass. This was our little spot we ran to every lunch. The far side of the field. Our friends rarely saw us, and if they did, they knew better than to waste their time coming here. I loved them all a lot, but Sonny and I couldn't talk on the phone or anything because Sonny wasn't allowed. So lunch was the only time we ever had together. The girls had tried to join us last year, but we shooed them off enough that they stopped. Thank god.

"Stupid bitch is rubbing him right in front of you, I can't believe you two are friends. She's horrible!" I smiled. She was so protective of me. And she swore a lot. A-L-O-T. Sonny wasn't a hateful person, but if I ever had a problem, whoever was the cause for it was hated. A lot.

"She really likes him Sonny. And he does too. I know you won't believe it, but he does. I can't take that away from her, even if I do like Nate."

"She better thank god she has such a good friend with her." I smiled and remembered why I was soul sisters with her.

"So should I go? Cody will be there." I kind of liked Cody, he was nice and the first boy to actually talk to me for no reason.

"Cody's nice. Okay. Go. But you have to tell my E-VER-Y-THING tomorrow. I'm talking what color your bowling shoes are." I laughed along with her, and we drifted off into another topic.

_She picked me up when I was down, and if she couldn't, she laid beside me_

* * *

The last line is my favorite friendship quote. It descrbes me and my bff and miley and demi. K?

3 reviews? Please?

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	5. Bowling

_"_Sorry about all this. They are so sick." I sat beside Cody in my black jeans, and red "Waikiki" tshirt. Cody sat beside me in his jeans, plain white shirt, and a black jacket zipped up. Why was he wearing a jacket? It was BURNING in here. Not to mention the smell of feet and air freshner.

"Don't worry. I was expecting probably forgot we're here." He laughed, and sipped his coke. I stared, arms crossed, at the sight infront of me. Mikayla was up, and casue she "sucked" so much, Nate being the sweetheart he is, went up to help her. They were both hunched over now, Nate over Mikayla, his hand holding the bowling ball with her. Sickning.

I heard her giggle. I heard him chuckle. I heard her scream when they both slid the ball off their hands and it slammed against the wood floor. Perfectly straight. Stirke.

"OMG! YAY!" She screamed and jumped onto Nick. They acted like they won the lottery or something. He laughed and gave her a kiss. I felt my cheeks flare, and my eyes burn.

"Miley, your turn." She smiled and sat down again. Nate by her side ofcourse. I sighed, and tears threatning, I bowled and laid a perfect strike. I wish I wasn't so good at bowling. Maybe Nate would come, and he would help ME. In this case, Cody would. He sucked though.

"Good job Smiley!" I heard a honk from outside, and looking out the window I saw Cody's mom in a truck.

"My mom's here. THnaks for inviting me. Bye guys!" He looked like was running AWAY from us. Well, not me, Nate and Mikayla probably. Our game ended soon after, and we stood outside infront of the bowling place, waiting for our parents to pick us up. Nate and Mikayla talked the whole time, while I stood there in the cold wind. Mikayla probably forgot I was there. Nate tried to get me to talk a couple of times, but I was beyond pissed at myself for even coming here, so I didn't cooperate very much.

When my dad did get here, Mikayla gave me a quick hug goodbye, Nate, a wave, and I walked off feeling like a third wheel.

- - -

"So did you and Cody hit if off last night?" Mikayla continued to chuck books into her locker, while I leaned against the lockers beside her. It was after school, and was here wasting time with her when I could be listening to some music. But whatever, she's my best friend. I would do anything for her.

"Not really. I like him, but I don't think we'd be a good couple. Just friends."

"That's to bad. Would have been cute. But whatever. I had so much fun last night." I nodded warrily, I didn't want to get caught in this again. Nate this, Nate that, I loved him, but you can only hear so much of one person before needing to scream. To bad I'm to shy to do that. Even at my best friend.

"Yeah, I noticed. That was cute when he helped you bowl a strike." She smiled huge and nodded, as we walked out of the grade seven hall. I felt my body all hot, thinking about that.

_She's my best friend. There will be other guys. Let her love him.  
_As much as I tried beleiving that, I still found the urge to cry.

"Umh, I gotta go. My mom told me she needed me to help clean out the shed. I'll...talk to you later. Bye." I ran away before she could say another word.

* * *

Thank you for the 3 reviews :)

3 reviews again? Please?

And maybe a vote for the NJK awards? Link on my page :)

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	6. Twitter Talk

"I need to tell you something. And I'm not sure how you're gonna take it." I stared at Nate in confusion. What was he talking about. I stood by Mikayla, waiting for Sonny to come already. I knew he wasn't talking to me. But I listened anyway.

"What is it Nate?" asked Mikayla.

"I don't want too. But uh, my parents have deicided to move back to New York. We're leaving this summer." I dropped my binder, I was so in shock. Mikayla just stood there absolutley silent for once.

- - -

**Mikaylasayswhat** says mileyhere I CAN'T BELEIVE HE'S LEAVING! :(

**Mileyhere** says Mikaylasayswhat I KNOW. but what are you guys gonna do?

**Mikaylasayswhat** says Mileyhere you think I should break up with him? he's gonna be across the country! :(

What could I say to that? Ofcourse I would love for them to break up. But he was MOVING. Even if I did ever have a chance, he was going across the country. I';ll probably never see him. It brought tears to my eyes thinking about that. But Mikayla is pretty rich, and they're always traveling. They could actually work it out. So not letting myself have second thoughts, I typed a response.

**Mileyhere** says Mikaylasayswhat you guys should stay together. he loves you. you love him. right?

I got a response almost immediatly.

**Mikaylasayswhat** says Mileyhere i'm gonna break up with him. gonna be so hard not seeing him for so long and still staying together. and if i'm taken, who's gonna flirt with the hot grade 8 boys next year? ;)

I could not beleive her. She had SUCH a great guy that girls in our class were DYING to have. Like me. And all she could think of was the boys coming next year. Guess she doens't deserve him.

**Mileyhere** says Mikaylasayswhat guess you're right. i g2g now. bye bye 3

Storming off to my room, I jumped into my bed. Not even telling my parents good night. Still in my school clothes, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys :)

And yeah, my friend is kinda ditzy and spaced out, but I love her and I would never let some guy come between us.

4 reviews? Please?

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	7. After He Left

I cried and hugged my friends goodbye for the summer, avoiding Nate, or I'll just break down in sobs. Sonny was the last person I hugged, and I laughed when she tried to get me to stop crying.

"Don't worry honey. There'll be other guys. And I'll be there for you the whole time. If we never find guys good enough for us, we'll move into an apartment like the Humphreys from Gossip Girl. Deal?" I laughed and shook her hand. Giving her another huge hug, I went over to Mikayla, who I was walking to the bus today.

"I can't beleive you broke up with him," I said, staring at Nate from across the hall. Mikayla shurgged, staring at him too.

"We needed to move on. You know me, I'll find another guy in minutes." We walked to the exit for the last time in grade 7, when Nate's eyes met mine. Well, Mikayla's. She waved, but he didn't wave back. He must be really pissed at her. Brekaing up with him on the last day of school.

What made my whole entire year and life possibly, was then he smiled at waved goodbye to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, fought all of my erge to run over there and hug him. Smiling, I waved goodbye, for the last time.

- - -

Two years gradually passed. Grade 8 was just like grade 7, Mikayla flirting with all the guys, and I loyally followed her around, supporting her even though she was sometimes wrong. But that's what best friend do, right? I had been able to send Nate a message before he left, which he thankfully replied too.

**Miley** Stewert  
Jun 30 at 3:47pm

hey,  
i know you're going moving soon, and i'm sorry about what Mikayla did.  
but i want you to know that i'll really gonna miss you, and i'm glad we became friends. ;)  
have an awesome time in NY, and hope to see you again soon.  
-miley :)

**Nate** Grey  
Jul 2 at 5:42pm

hey!  
sorry this is late, been packing all day :( dont wanna leave, as much as i love NY.  
it's okay. not like you're the one who broke up with me. :P tell Mikayla no hard feelings, i was just hurt. k?  
i'll miss you too miley, and i'm super glad we became friends :)  
i hope so too.  
-nate :)

I was fighting back tears when I read his email. I haven't really talked to him now, the time difference between LA and NY was horrible. On occasional times when he was on, our conversations would last no more than 5 instant messages. We had nothing to talk about. If Mikayla and him were still together, we could have talked about that, but she was out of the picture too. Leaving small talk.

Summer stole Sonny from me after he left, we weren't allowed to talk on the phone or anything, her parents didn't like that. I couldn't tell anyone how I was feeling. So while I was watching One Tree Hill one day, I got an idea from Brooke Davis. I wrote Nate 10 letters he'll never see, just like Brooke did for Lucas in season 3. This way, I could "tell" him how much I loved him, without really telling ANYONE. I chose ten becasue I started on July 1st, and wrote my last one on his last day, July 10th.

Sonny loved the idea when I told her in grade 8, thought it was smart. And that Brooke Davis was amazing. I now wrote him two more, each at the end of the year of grade 8 and 9, summing up the entire year, and how much I missed him. It was great therapy, but you could say I haven't gotten over him.

Mikayla has though. She goes through atleast 4 guys a year. Everyone says she's such a slut, and other things. Truth is she hasn't found the guy for her yet. And unlike me, she'll date every guy just to find him. I, will just sit here on my ass and wait for him to sweep me off my feet. What are the chances of that happening?

* * *

So right now I'm only writing this for the people that actually read this. I got two reviews. Is it that bad?

Whatever, 2 reviews?

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	8. Remain A Third Wheel

"I can't beleive we're in grade 10!" I exclaimed, walking arm in arm with Sonny to our high school. It was neighbors with our middle school, so it still felt like we were walking to our Middle School sometimes.

"I know! We're not the youngest anymore. I can't wait to see everyone. Except Mikayla ofcourse." I laughed and pulled her along sidewalk, our bags in hand. We had 3 classes together, and were going to take photography and yearbook as electives together. Just like the years before, lunch was just us two.

- - -

"Mikayla!" I screamed down the halls of the school. Tons of kids turned to stare at me, but I ignored them and ran to Mikayla. She began screaming with me while Sonny smiled in the back.

"Miley!" she screamed back, we exchanged tight hugs. Sonny saw some of her other friends, and we agreeded to meet at the cafeteria later. We began walking through the school, saying Hi to the scared little grade nines.

"Were we that small last year?" I laughed, staring at their wide eyes and little huddles of friends.

"I hope no-" Mikayla stopped abruptly, pulling me back with her.

"What's wrong?" I followed her gaze and gasped at who I saw.

Nate. Nate Grey. Talking to Joe. He was back. From New Tork.

We kept on staring, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikayla start smiling in her dark blue, American Eagle shirt.

"Nate Grey and Mikayla Russo Reunite this year bestie. Slap me if we don't." She shouted out his name, and began running full speed toward him. He turned around from Joe in a black t shirt with "vote for pedro" and smiled when he saw her. I was left in the middle of the hall, alone and about to cry.

"Miles? What's wrong?" Sonny came, and looped my arm around hers. I kept on staring at the sight a few feet from me, and swore quietly.

"I have some thoughts about that. One, why the fuck is he back? Two, Mikayla is a slut. And three, if you really want him, you have to swear on me you'll fight for him. And four, if she gets with him again this year, I am going to kick her ass, and don't you dare stop me. Okay? Good! Now let's go say hi." She dragged me to Nate, and bumped Mikayla a little bit when we were with them.

"Miley! Oh my god, you look so different!" He looked different himself. Probably grew a foot, I was looking at him and smiling.

"Good to see you to Nate! And I'm hoping that that's a good thing?"

"Ofcourse," he laughed, pulling me into a hug. It was heaven in his arms. But I could feel jealousy from Mikayla radiating off of her. We parted, both smiling, and stared at eachother for a couple seconds. Blue on brown.

"So how come you're back? Not that I'm complaing," Mikayla asked.

"Bitch. I'll see you later. K?" Sonny whispered into my ear. I nodded and she walked away leaving us three alone.

"My parents missed it here. And I did too. So we decided to move back," he shrugged. God bless his parents, only Sonny and I know how long I've been praying to God he would someday come back.

"Thank god you did," I heard Mikayla say again. Great, she was going to get Nate again, and I will remain a third wheel.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, this will soon be over. I already said, it wasn't going to be as long as DFAM, if you guys read that one. But lots more stories on the way, don't worry ;)

Thank you for the 6 reviews!!! Holy crap that was awesome! (L)

2 reviews? Thanks for the over 20 reviews I got now :)

XoXO  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	9. FootBall Game

"Sorry about Mikayla. Stupid bitch is so blind," Sonny swore. I smiled wearily and picked off more grass from the middle of the feild. The jocks played with footballs, the nerds like I would be without Mikayla and Sonny, sat in huddles and read their big books. The cheerleaders practiced cheers, grade nines sat on the stone bleachers in the sun. I could see Mikayla across the field, walking with Nate.

I knew I was a nerd, and I was proud of it, even if Nate and the other guys didn't like it. I was proud of it, not one of those prude stuck up girls that were hated by half the school. Even if the guys didn't like me, the nice, shy girl, I always had people like Sonny here for me.

"It's okay. I got you and Mikayla and Lily and everyone else, I'll get over it eventually. No worries."

"Okay girly. Hey, I asked my parents and they said I could go watch the football game after school today. Wanna join?" I shrugged, and shook my head no.

"Sorry Sonny, I just want to be alone. I'm probably going to go sit there and watch the cheerleaders hug their football boyfriends." She shot a disapporing glance at me, and gave me a one arm hug.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just need to make myself beleive that I'm not going to get a guy in high school like I dreamed about in elementary. Don't try to change my mind Sonny, I need to do this. Or I'll spend the rest of my high school years as a sad third wheel who still hopes that some guy will sweep me off my feet."

"Some guy meaning Nate Grey? Which I totally disgree with because he will someday open his eyes and see what an amaing person you are," she demanded. Sonny was a very determind person. But she was totally wrong.

"Some best friend I am. I'm madly in love with one of my best friends boyfriend. Or soon to be boyfriend," I said looking back to Mikayla and Nate. I couldn't lie, they were adoralbe together.

"Love has no fucking boundries Miley. Yes, I actually listened in English this week," School had been on for only two weeks, and Sonny was already behind. I found it hilarious. "You are an amazing friend. You're sweet, kind, genorous, and you are doing a huge favour to Queen B over there by not stealing Nate from her. Like I've always said, she better be thankful she has you. Like me," she whispered lovingly.

"Aw, I love you to Sonny. Can you beleive that we've been friends since grade 1? It's almost been 10 years!" I exclaimed, leaning on my elbows on the cool grass. She smiled and laid down beside me.

"I'll always be there for you Miles. Miley and Sonny forever."

- - -

Look at them, all cheering and hugging their stupid jock boyfriends. The Hurricanes had won their first game of the season, and I watched as the cheerleaders walked off with their boyfriends, sweaty and dirty. But I couldn't help but be jealous. I will never get to do that, be the popular cheerleader, with a boy on my arm whole I would love forever and get married to and grow old with. I know I shouldn't put myself down like this, I wan't ugly. But I was NICE. And boys never liked the nice girls. Always the bitchy, catty, insulting girls that the boys loved for some reason. In my own self pity, I drowned my ears with some Michael Jackson from my iPod, my bag with my letters beside me, and continued picking out grass that my pink Converse rested on.

"Mad at the grass or something?" I heard someone sit beside me. Taking the earbuds out of my ears, I almost jumped at who I saw sitting beside me. Nate. In a plaid one size to large, over a grey tshirt, and rugged jeans. His hair curly and messy, that I just wanted to run my hands through them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a lot on my mind, so I decided to come here. And I got to watch a football game. What about you? Didn't know you were into football." I smiled and played with the earbuds, and thought about what Mikayla must be doing. Going boy crazy over Nate probably.  
"Had a lot of my mind too, isn't that funny. I'm really...glad you're back Nate. Really," I said. I couldn't stare at him. I knew I was going to break and start crying, the thought of never being wih him was wrenching my heart out.

"You okay Miley?" I tried to swallow the rising lump in my throat, and nodded yes quickly. I couldn't even talk.

"Miley, you look like you're going to cry. Tell me, what's wrong? We're friends right?"

"We are friends," I choked out. "But what I'm hiding, I have only ever told Sonny. I can't tell you, or Mikayla. Becasue I know I'll lose both of you. And if I do tell you, you'll just break me, I'm positive." He looked so confused. I was surprised I could talk. Maybe I should tell him, I'll get this weight off my chest, and I won't have to lie to myself or anyone else anymore. I grabbed my bag before I could change my mind, looked throught the letter, and threw in his direction the first one I had written for him. When he left for New York.

"Read it, and you'll know what's wrong with me." I ran down the large hill I was sitting on before, and across the field to the edge of the parking lot. I perched myself down on the barriers seperating the lot and the feild, and silently cried at what I had done.

* * *

AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

Haha, I asked for 2 reviews. YOU GUYS REVEIWED 8 TIMES!!!

So for a thank you, I'll try to write this story today instead of DFAM like I usually do. So I can post more of this story. Just keep reviewing, k?

OH YEAH. Did anyone of you guys go to the teen chooice yesterday? EPIC!!!

I like saying epic :)

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	10. Parking Lot Confessions

She ran across the field and sat on parking lot barriers. Her body shook, and knew she was either crying, or cold from the wind. I was about to run after her, worried about why she crying, but I decided to read the letter she had thrown at me first.

_**July 1 2009**_

_**Nate,**_

_**Your gonna be gone in a week, and I can't belive I'm losing you. We weren't the closest of friends, but I'm cryingas I write this. Not becasue I'm losing a friend, I'm losing my first true love. I always thought I loved all these other guys in elementary school, and in grade 6, but since you came along, I realised I didn't. I only loved you. But Mikayla got to you first, like all the other guys. It broke my heart, but atleast we became friends becaause of her, otherwise, we would have never been friends. I remember how happy you were when you two started dating, I couldn't break Mikayla's heart or your's by telling both of you how much I love you. I think I did the right thing, Mikayla said it was the higlights of her grade 7 year. And I'm sure you were happy. But not that I'm losing you, I regret it a little. A LITTLE. I know we could have lasted even if you still ent to NY, but sadly, we will never know.**_

_**I don't even know why I'm doing this letter thing. I know it's to tell you how much I love you without really telling you, but you're probably gonna come back someday, sweep Mikayla off her feet again, and I'll be forced to be a brides maid at your wedding in 10 years. I'll probably never tell you how much I love you, or tell Mikayla this either. And I feel like a horrible friend loving you like this, becasue I know how much Mikayla loves you.**_

_**I want you to know that I tried to keep you guys together, we were talking on Twitter when we found out you were leaving, and I tried to convince her to stay with you, but I guess she couldn't have a long distance relasionship. I don't blame her, they are hard. Not seeing eachother for months at a time, and having to stay true to your bf/gf to other people in the school. So don't blame her, pleasE?**_

_**Well, I just wanted to say I love you. And thank you for making my year. Waving goodbye to me on the last day is a memory I will remember forever, and staring at you across the classroom, and just being friends with you. Thank you Nate. 3**_

_**Till we meet again, **_

_**Miley Ray (L)**_

_Oh my god... _I ran down the large hill and across the feild with a million thoughts through my mind. She loved me, she really loved me, and I thought the opposite. I had thought she thought I was a jerk, the whole reason for not talking to me. But she wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to take to her. But I couldn't say no to Mikayla, I didn't loveMikayla, but I couldn't help thinking about Miley the whole time Mikayla and I were together. Now was no different, I stared at her across the feild, and in our classroom, just like she did in seventh grade.

"MILEY!" I breathed, tired from sprinting so fast. She turned around from the barrier and stared at me with tears streaming her cheeks. She clutched her bag in her lap, I guess some more letters were in there. I slowly walked over to her, a smile hinting on my face. I placed the letter on the cement barrier, and sat down beside her. I was finally goig to do what I have been waiting to do for years. I kissed her.

"I'm sorry I never said this before, I love you," I whispered. Her mouth turned into a large smile, and she leaned back in for another kiss.

"I've been waiting for you for so long. Now that you're here, I can finally say, I love you."

* * *

Niley, Niley, Niley! ;)

Since you guys gave me 40 amazing reviews on this story so far, this is a thank you. I was only gonna put only the letter up, but I put the whole thing up :)

Maybe only 3? chapter left. I dtill have to write. And if you dont mind, review DFAM? My other story?

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	11. Telling the Truth

"Mikayla? Can I talk to you?" I sat beside her in the cafeteria. She nodded and stood up from the table. I stood up as well, and lead her to the middle of the football where we sat and continued to eat our lunch. I turned around to see Richard on the stone bleachers, he smiled at me, and gave me a thumbs up. I can do this.

"Umh, you're one of my best friends. And I've been hiding something from you since like grade 7. And I want to tell you. Now," I explained. She smiled and gestured me to continue. I could see Nate and Sonny in the corner of my eye; they were staring at me too.

"I'm really scared that you're going to like slap me or something like Brooke did to Peyton, and I know I'm "Haley," but that's the whole reason I've been hiding this from you all these years. I love you a lot and I don't want to lose you."

"God, Miley, Just say it. How bad can it be?" Very bad, in my opinion.

"Okay. So since the beginning of grade 7, I...liked Nate. And I still do." She dropped her sandwich onto the grass, and the ants immediately climbed onto it and started eating. At least they got a snack.

"Since grade SEVEN!? How could you hide that from me?"

"Well, I was scared that I would lose you. And I was planning to tell you this year actually, but then Nate came back, and you said you wanted to get back with him. I couldn't tell you and break your heart like that." She looked really surprised, like her dog went missing. And she absolutely loved her dog.

"Then why would you tell me NOW!? I'm trying to get back with him, and you tell me NOW!?" I guess I should tell her about yesterday...I was going to lose her for sure.

"Yesterday, I was at the football game. I was crying...about Nate. And then he came. So when he started to notice I was crying, I chucked him one of my letters-"

"What letter?!" I hated that I got her so upset, I had told Nate to break the news to her, but he said that I was he best friend, I needed to do this.

"10 days before Nate left for New York, I wrote him ten letters. One a day, expressing my love towards him. And I got so upset, that I gave him the first one. And after he had read it, he gave it to me. And..." She looked so confused.

"HE WHAT!?"

"He kissed me." Her mouth dropped farther than it already was, and her head swirled to where Nate and Sonny stood. I turned around, and gestured for him to come her too. I wasn't doing this all alone. He nodded and started walking, Sonny followed.

"I'm guessing she told you," smiled Nate. He sat down beside me, and crossed his legs. Sonny beside me cracked her knuckles. Typical, ready for defend me at any means nessacary.

"You knew about this!?" she asked. I felt so bad, I knew how much she liked Nate, but I couldn't lie to her anymore. Nate nodded and tried to reach for Mikayla's hand, but she snapped away.

"I thought we were best friends Miley!" She looked like was going to cry.

"We are. But I didn't want to lose you"

"I can't believe you could be such a b-"

"EY! Don't you dare call her anything? She's been a hell of a better friend than you have all these years. She's kept her mouth shut just so YOU could have Nate, and tried to keep you guys TOGETHER when he was going to leave. And all you could think about was all of the "cute guys" you could date in grade 8 and such. She has defended you since day one .Do you know how much she HATES following you around, watching you get all these guys, while she just puts herself down? She watched the damn football game just to make herself believe that she wasn't going to get a guy in high school like she imagined. That guy was Nate, and it still is. And if you're going to be an ungrateful little skank and get mad at her, you could kiss her goodbye. Cause Nate loves Miley, and Miley loves Nate." Whoa, didn't think Sonny could fight THAT much. Mikayla's mouth hung open, as did mine and Nate's.

"Well then," she scoffed. Picking up her lunch, she walked off, and I think she wiped away a tear. I wiped away a tear of my own.

"Awh, Miles. It'll be okay. She'll come over to your house and apologize. I'll bet you."

"Thanks Sonny." I gave her a one arm hug before she ran off to a friend that was calling her over.

"You alright? Don't worry. She'll come around. And of course, you'll always have me and Sonny." He wiped a tear away, and gave me a small kiss before a teacher came out. No PDA in school hours. Even though it was only a two second long kiss, it brought butterflies to my stomach. Maybe telling Mikayla had been the right decision after all.

* * *

Sonny's awesome ;) And just to let you know, "Nate" broke up with "Mikayla" kinda after grade seven, this summer. She asked if they were still together, and he swore at her. So this story is going the exact opposite of what I thought my life would. He's a jerk, I'm over him ;) Atleast I've always got Jesse McCartney (L)

Thanks for the reviews. Don't stop! :)

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	12. Stoop So Low

"Hey Nate and Sonny," I smiled walking into the school to find them both talking. She wore her usual jeans and a t-shirt, and he wore his usual shorts and a jacket. And I wore my usual sweats and a jacket. We were not exactly the "popular" kids, who wore American Eagle and Hollister all day long. Sweats, t-shirts, and jackets all day long for us.

"Hey Miles," they both greeted. Sonny reaching in for a hug, Nate for a small kiss. Thankfully, no teacher saw.

"We were just talking about you," Sonny said, staring at Nate.

"Oh really? About what?"

Just how amazing you are," breathed Nate into my ear. Like all the times before, it sent chills down my spine.

"Hey!," Sonny whined. "Best friend still here. So when's Queen B going to apologize to you?" We all looked over to see Mikayla standing with some catty girls she used to talk about with me. I felt worse now, she had lost a lot of friends, the were all jealous. She even told me once that I was one of the few people that she could tell anything too. Now she probably felt like I betrayed her.

"I'll probably end up cracking. Like usual." Sonny slapped my arm playfully, and led me into the Gym, out first class, Nate following behind.

- - -

The rest of the week continued like this. I walked past Mikayla in the halls, and tried to sit next to her in class. But she ignored me every time. I wanted to scream and start crying, I just wanted her to look at me or something. Her new friends threw me death glares every time they saw me, and in class, I was forced to sit with Michael, the class freak. We shared a locker, and she even moved her stuff into Megan's locker. Only Sonny and Nate could keep me from crying the whole day.

- - -

I know she was mad, but I never thought she would stoop so low.

"So, it's not true, right?" I cocked an eyebrow at Nate, and Sonny who stood behind him. It was then I noticed the stares people were giving me. Guys were smiling, the "normal" people just stared, and then I saw Mikayla and her new crew. They all glared me down, with big smiles on her faces, I could see Mikayla's lips moving, and she was whispering something to her little posy.

"What's true?" I asked Nate, suddenly feeling overly self conscience.

"There's a rumour going around..." Sonny whispered. "You're not...pregnant, are you?" I felt my hands lose grip of my binder, and the silence in the hallway was interrupted by a loud thump, and the silence continued. My eyes instantly flew to Mikayla, who scoffed and walked off with her stupid little posy.

"That's so not true!" I shouted, not caring about the people still staring at me in the slim hallway.

"I knew it," Sonny said, also dropping her binder and cracking her knuckles. She turned to go follow Mikayla, but Nate and I held her back, thankfully. Typical Sonny.

"You are so done with that bitch, you understand me?" she demanded, pointing a finger toward me. I picked up my binder, and reluctantly nodded yes.

- - -

"Hey, my parents said I'm allowed to call YOU now. No one else. You're the only one I want to talk to anyway." I jumped up from the couch and ran into my room. FINALLY. I wouldn't have to wait to talk to Sonny at lunch now. I could hear Storm, her adorable dog, barking in the background.

"THANK GOD. I was going to blow up or something here. So what are we going to do about that rumour?" I asked, chewing on a piece of liquorice.

"I don't know," she said, playing with her dog on the other end. "How about you just go on Face Page or something, and write something like...'I'M NOT PREGNANT. MIKAYLA, SHUT UP.' Of course, I would add some other words into there, but you're Miley, you're to nice to do that." I laughed into the phone and nodded, rolling onto my back. Thank god Sony can call me now, I was so worried about the stupid rumour. Now I'm laughing at it, just because of Sonny.

"So should I forgive her? If she does apologize, that is."

"I'd be surprised, she's such a bitch. But it's your decision, I wouldn't, but I guess you'll have to decide." I nodded, and stared at my computer screen, and picture I had taken of me and Nate, the day he kissed me.

"Okay, so when are you two going on your little date-" She was interrupted by a million doorbell rings, someone really wanted to see me or my Dad. It was almost dinner time, who would come so late?

"Hey, someone's here. I'll talk to you tomorrow, k?" I said goodbye to Sonny, and chucked my phone onto the other side of my bed. Who was here? I picked myself off the soft covers, and started walking toward the front doors. When I was close enough to see through the glass windows on the sides of the doors, I saw who it was. Mikayla.

* * *

Hopefully this is long enough to say sorry for not posting yesterday. I was literally gone ALL day. A wedding, waterslides, then the airport right after. Didn't get hime till 2am :)

Please reveiw :)

xOxO  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	13. Not Down the Drain Yet

"Sorry. our new best friend's house who you used to HATE is three blocks down." I started to close the door back, before she called out my name. Just like she did when her parents were fighting, she came here at 11 at night, and stayed here instead. She fell asleep crying with me.

"Miley! Please. Just hear me out." I nodded and leaned against the wooden frame. A lot of our house was wooden. "Okay. I'm sorry for spreading that rumour, okay? But when I told the other girls what happened, they pretty much forced me to. And even if I wanted to, I had a reason. I can't believe you would just steal Nate away from me like that!" she shouted. I could hear my mom in the kitchen, so I stepped out and closed the door behind me. Mom didn't need to know we were fighting. Not yet anyway.

"Um, hello! You weren't even dating him yet! NATE DOES NOT LIKE YOU LIKE THAT. And I'm not making that up just for you to stop harassing me. You can call him right now if you want. I'm sorry Mikayla. But I can't still believe you would do that to me! Just throw a 5-6 year friendship down the drain, for a bunch of catty girls. That you don't even LIKE! You used to talk about them with me! Don't you remember that? But apparently you don't. After all these years that I've been so damn loyal to you and your stupid boyfriends, while I put myself down and cried myself to sleep all those nights, FOR ONCE you can't e happy for me, can't you?" She stared at me dumbfounded. I was surprised at myself too. I guess Sonny was rubbing off on me.

"So we're done?" she said, more like a question. She was shivering in the cold like I was. All I wanted to do was run inside and cry. I didn't want to fight with her. All I wanted to do was give her a hug, or go back in time completely. Before Nate, before middle school, before we started liking guys in total. I just wanted to go back.

"We're done."

- - -

"I can't believe I did that. I've been friends with her for YEARS now, and now it's all gone," I whispered to Nate and Sonny, staring at Mikayla sitting with the other girls. She looked so depressed, just like I probably did. I didn't get any sleep last night, to busy crying over a lost friend.

"I know I should be telling you to get her back, but you already know my feelings about this."

"You're happy. I know that Sonny." Two things I could never do. Get mad at Sonny, and never figure out why. Maybe that's why she was my best friend. My soul sister. Nate rubbed my arm a little with his strong hand. I looked over and smiled to him, before my thoughts went back onto Mikayla.

"So WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" I whined.

"We already know you're going to crack and apologize Miley, you always do. So you don't really have to think about it," explained Sonny, picking at my shoelaces. I smiled and playfully hit her arm. She was right.

- - -

Jesse McCartney blasted from my computer, while I typed out a report due tomorrow. On my best friend. Obviously I wrote it about Sonny. But I couldn't help think about Mikayla. Who would she be writing it for? A couple minutes and 1 paragraph later, I heard the doorbell ring. Dad was doing the laundry; I doubt he heard it from the third floor. Minimizing the screen, I ran to the door and opened the door. To find Mikayla there, crying.

"Miley?" she cried, her voice cracking.

"Oh my god, Mikayla!" I whispered. I know I shouldn't have gone and done what I did, but her tears were exactly like the ones when she came here when her parents split. I held her and helped her inside. She was soaking wet, and was shaking from the rain that poured down on her.

"Let's go upstairs. I'll give you some other clothes to wear. Come on."

* * *

The next chapter will be the last. Sorry abot the abruotness, but I want to finish this before I go away for a week. :)

XoXo

GonnaBreakawayxx


	14. The Way You Smile

"Thank you Miley," she whispered, coming out of the bathroom in my sweats and a plain white t shirt. She wiped another tear that had dried onto her cheek, and sat on the bed beside me.

"I shouldn't be here. I was a horrible friend to you, as usual. I'll just g-"

"Mikayla. No. Sit here, and explain. I don't care about what happened. Sit." I directed, pulling her back onto the bed. Dad was still downstairs; I don't think he knew she was here.

"You serious?" she whispered, wiping another tear. I smiled and nodded, falling back onto my bed. "Okay... I was at Emma's house, and we were having a pretty damn good time. And then just like suddenly, all of them start cussing me out like crazy, and they say that I'm a slut and I should get out of town. And I don't even know WHY they did that. So I just ran over here, just like when my parents split. I didn't even think about it, my feet just carried me here. I'm sorry Miley. For all the stupid shit I've said and done to you," she whispered.

"Don't worry. Stay here tonight? I'll call your Mom to tell her you're here. Aight?" She nodded and I gave her Mom a call and told her Mikayla was here. After I changed into some PJ's, and laid down beside her again.

"I'm sorry Miley," she whispered. "I shouldn't have gone off at you like that because of Nate. He likes you, and we weren't even dating yet. I'm sorry besite. I know you're probably not going to forgive me, and I wouldn't either. But I promise to stay away from him, and I'm happy for you. I really am." How could you not forgive her after that?

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just abruptly told you like that, so many years later. If you promise to be happy for me, and I promise to be more honest to you, can we be besties again?" I asked, getting up from my spot on the bed and standing in front of her. She smiled, and we did our promise handshake, and a tight bestie hug.

- - -

"So you and Mikayla are cool now?" I asked Nate, walking up to the McDonalds we were eating at. Not the most romantic place, but like all the kids in the America, we have grew up in McDonalds, eating fries and cheeseburgers and fooling around in the play place. Perfect for our date now.

"Yep. We have made a truce. I apologized, she apologized. We're good." He smiled and held open the door for me. We ordered our food, 2 cheeseburgers for me with a Root Beer, Nate had 10 McNuggets and some Nestea, and were sitting in the ball pit now, pelting each other with the plastics spheres.

"You know why I love you?" he asked me, laying down beside me now. His eyebrow was pointing up, and his curly hair was flopping down onto his forehead.

"I have a pretty good guess. My embarrassing letters?" I laughed when he threw another ball at me, playfully of course.

"Yes, your ADORABLE letters that I will keep forever." He probably will. We'll probably get married, and have little Miley's and Nate's, and then they'll grow up and have their own kids. And Nate and I will grow old together till the day we day.

"And you know why I love you?" I asked, leaning down, almost touching his face.

"And why would you love a dork like me?" he smiled.

"The way you smile," I whispered, before placing my lips onto his.

* * *

And that is it! I know its WAY short regarding my other story, but I will be putting up a new Niley Story after I finish Dont Forget About Me. Alright?

Thank you for all the heartwarming reviews, they mean a lot ;) 3

Now go and listen to Jesse McCartney 3

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


End file.
